Kyoko Sakura
Kyoko Sakura was a brash and arrogant Magical Girl with a love for food. Though appearing and acting self-centered, she has sympathy for those she views as being in trouble. In combat, she wields a spear which shaft is connected by a chain, allowing it to be used as a whip too. Because of the nature of her wish, she can create illusions of herself. Kyoko came from a poor family. Her father was a priest, but did not have many followers as his stance on religion was considered radical by most. One day she was approached by Kyubey who offered to fulfill one of her wishes and in turn, she would become a Magical Girl. Kyoko accepted and wished for her father to gain followers. As a result, her father's teaching became very popular. Around this time she worked with Mami Tomoe, a fellow Magical Girl. Her father eventually found out about Kyoko's Magical Girl activities, however, and believed that she was a witch who sold her soul to the devil. Falling into depression, Kyoko's father became an alcoholic. One day he snapped, killing his wife and Kyoko's little sister before committing suicide, leaving Kyoko without a family. Later she met Sayaka Miki, while their relationship started off tense due to their conflicting ideals and personalities, the two of them became close friends over time. When Sayaka became a Witch, Kyoko sacrificed herself by overcharging her soul gem, killing both of them. Battle vs. Iron Knuckle (SPARTAN 119) Sakura Kyouko walked through the door of the mysterious "witch's barrier", which unbeknownst to her, was identical to the Spirit Temple of Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. The room had a row of columns leading up to a throne in the center, on which stood a suit armor, apparently empty. Kyouko walked up to the suit of armor. Suddenly, the suit of armor rose to its feet and swung a massive battle axe with a four-foot handle. Kyouko ducked just in time to avoid being sliced in half, and pointed the shaft end of her spear into the ground, extending it and using it to jump backwards a across the room, like a backwards pole vault. As Kyouko jumped, the Iron Knuckle took a swing, shattering a stone column with its massive axe. The Iron Knuckle turned to face Kyouko and slowly advanced across the room, axe at the ready. "Ha", Kyouko said as she forcefully bit off the top of a stick of Pocky candy as though demonstrating the improper method of pulling the pin of a grenade, "Bring it on!" Kyouko extended her spear and slashed sideways with the large triangular head, only for the Iron Knuckle to block her attack. Kyouko countered with a thrust to the "torso" of the Iron Knuckle. The axe-wielding animated statue raised its weapon, and made a downward slash. Kyouko sidestepped the attack, and the axe got stuck in the floor. Taking advantage of this, Kyouko ran around the back of the Iron Knuckle and thrust her spear into its back, creating a hole in the back. The Iron Knuckle swung its axe wildly, with Kyouko only narrowly avoiding the blow. The attack sliced two columns in half. Kyouko towards the other end of the room. The Iron Knuckle ran after her, faster than before, but still rather slow. "Your pretty tough", Kyouko said, "But is that the fastest you can go? Come on, I'm right here!" Kyouko's spear turned into a chain whip and swung it at the Iron Knuckle, the chain wrapping around its feet and tripping it up. Kyouko the turned her weapon back into a spear and extending it, pole vaulting across the room and pushing off the opposite wall with her feet, diving downwards with spear in hand, straight at the Iron Knuckle. The spear drove through the back of the Iron Knuckle and came out the other end. The magically animated suit of armor disintegrated. Shortly afterwards, the chamber similar to the Spirit Temple changed into a room in an abandoned warehouse in Mitakigahara. Kyouko took the "grief seed", the remnants of the monster that masqueraded as an Iron Knuckle, and placed it next to her "soul gem", cleansing the darkness from her gem, she got out a stick of Pocky and place it in her mouth. WINNER: Kyouko Sakura Expert's Opinion Kyouko's greater magical abilities and longer weapon gave her the edge in this match. The thing that really finished off the Iron Knuckle, however, is Kyouko's high speed, the Iron Knuckle couldn't land a hit on her. To view the original votes, weapons, and battle, click here. Battle vs. The Witch King (SPARTAN 119) Kyouko Sakura walked through a desolated wasteland, wondering where she was. Suddenly, she heard the sound of some massive creature flying through the he air. Kyouko turned to see a dragon-like creature flying above her, a man in black armor on its back. "That looked a lot like those things from the Lord of the Rings movie", Kyouko thought The Witch King of Angmar turned his Fell Beast towards the red-clad figure that walked through the wasteland of Mordor, the fell beast's jaw's wide open. Kyouko saw the Fell Beast fly at her, and transformed her spear into a chain whip and swung it through the air, saying "Ha, Bring it on!", as she did. The chain caught the Fell Beast around the neck and pulled it to the ground. Kyouko transformed her weapon back into a spear and thrust it into the head of the Fell Beast, killing it. Furiously, the Witch King of Angmar got up and neared Kyouko. Kyouko felt a slight uneasiness in her chest and throat and a chill throughout her body, the effect of the Black Breath. The Witch King swung his flail at the girl who had killed his mount. Kyouko dodged the attack. The Witch King made another downward strike, which Kyouko dodged again. Kyouko extended her spear to its maximum length, only for the Witch King to swing his flail, catching it around the spear. Kyouko drew back, pulling away the flail. Furious, the Witch King drew his sword with one hand, setting it on fire with his magic powers, before drawing the Morgul Dagger with the other hand. Kyouko rolled out of the way of the flaming sword, but was struck in the side by the Morgul blade. Kyouko felt an excruciating pain in her side as the Witch King walked up to her, sword in hand. "You won't beat me that easily!", Kyouko yelled defiantly. Suddenly, three giant spears, about 30 feet tall and six feet wide erupted out of the ground, the head of the middle one slicing off the Witch King's head, killing him instantly. Kyouko turned away as the giant spears disappeared, the pain in her side getting more intense. Kyouko fell to her knees as the pain from the cursed wound of the Morgul blade got more intense. Kyouko fell face down on the floor and said, "Sayaka... I'll be... coming home... soon", were the last words Kyouko said before she joined her fallen friend, Sayaka, in death. DRAW Exper'st Opinion Experts were divided on whether Kyouko's superior agility, or the Witch King's superior experience and deadly Morgul Blade would win the battle, resulting in a tie. To view the original votes, weapons, and battle, click here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors